fresh start
by Fishfinna12
Summary: Set four years after the events of weirdmageddon. Dipper and Mabel take on the most difficult task yet, turning a certain demonic triangle into a proper member of society. (Fluff billdip in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so I've been thinking about writing a gravity falls story for awhile, though my grammar is terrible I thought I'd at least write a chapter and see how I feel. Don't expect much.

Set around 4 years after the events of weirdmageddon.

* * *

The sun was warm that day. Lighting up the dew covered summer morning as gently as a soft hug. Birds sung lightly and a small fresh water stream burbled in the distance. The early summer morning was almost perfect.

Almost.

A teen with custard yellow hair, and remarkably fancy clothing woke with a start. As he jumped to his feet his mind spun to retrace his steps.

Fire, chaos, laughter, fun, greed, parties, a deal, information, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain... Darkness.

Memories of being torn to shreds, memories of pain that was definitely not hilarious. More than any of that though he remembered the promise that he made to the Axolotl. He had invoked his name at a price.

* * *

Dipper mistakenly brought up the subject of fairies that morning, he should have known better around Mabel. Ever since the unicorn incident all those years ago fairies had been her new thing. So when he had been debating with Ford about visiting the nearest colony, Mabel didn't waste time with begging to go along.

Ford thought it would be good for him to spend time with his sister. Dipper wasn't one to argue with his grate uncle.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mabel practically shouted as she absentmindedly tossed plastic animals into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich she was planning on saving for lunch." I wonder if the fairies will be able to understand us!"

"I doubt it, this colony has no documented counts of communication." Dipper said, but quickly did a double take when Mabels face fell a little." I meant, well, th-there is a high chance of them socializing with us, just not verbally." His voice trailed off awkwardly but his twin still seemed pleased with the explanation.

Gathering the last few things (some water, matches, sandwiches and a map) the duo set out, promising to be home before dinner.

* * *

Bill desperately tried not to scream as his mind started to panic. He felt the need to both run for miles and go to sleep. His once limitless knowledge was reduced to the intelligence of a mere human. This was like nothing he had ever felt before and it terrified him. Being human was unbelievably uncomfortable.

He forced himself to calm down. Noticing a stream out of the corner of his eye his stomach made him painfully aware of the his now necessary need to drink. Splashing some water in his face and gulping down a good amount of the fluid seemed to momentarily settle his thoughts.

Even though the water was running he still got a somewhat decent reflection of his face. Cat-like glowing gold eyes stared back at him. His skin was slightly tan, he had a triangular shaped eye patch, and hair that was styled so the base was coffee brown with sweeps of bright yellow on one half. All tied together with a small top hat. He also seemed a tad bit skinny for his height.

He looked young possibly sixteen or seventeen. That didn't suprize him much, sure he was old in human years but he was a demon after all. And a young one at that, hell he hadn't even grown into his voice yet, his nurture was that of a teenager as well. He wasn't even trying to seem mature, what adult would try to conquer the universe just to throw a party anyways.

"Hey, mister!" A girlish voice sounded behind him. He recognized it immediately though it had changed slightly over the years you don't just forget a voice like that. "What's with the fancy clothing, you lost or something?"

"I u-ummm, well... you see..." He was panicking for real now. Slowly he turned around, hoping she wouldn't somehow recognize his voice or face.

Dipper gasped and mouthed his name, afraid to speak the word. Bill hadn't noticed dipper, Bill hadn't thought to check. Mabel seemed confused at first but looking once more at the man in front of her, only now getting a look at his bright yellow eyes did she notice the error of her ways.

Mabel grabbed a rock, Bill didn't even put up a fight as she tackled him to the ground, silent angry tears fell down her face as she hit him over the head.

"You shouldn't have come back." Her voice uncharacteristically shaky and small.

Her words echoed in Bills head just as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to LumpyApple, thank you so much for the supportive review. Also to anyone so inclined, feel free to suggest ideas. I will consider all of them and if I feel they work I'll throw them in the story.

* * *

Dipper was frantic. Seeing A dead man (or rather demon) walking was bad enough, but seeing his anger filled twin knock out someone with nothing but a blunt rock and a poorly executed tackle was terrifying.

Mabel slowly got to her feet. She was shaking slightly, tears falling to the ground as she made her way to her brother. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what happened... I felt like a-a switch just flipped and-"

the sentence was cut of by a hug from her brother.

"Hey, it's ok, I''m scared too." Dipper said as gently as he could. "But next time you attack someone like that, try to let me know first."

"Ok dipper" she said as she hugged him back her despair now melted away.

"Pat, pat, pat" the two said in unison as they broke apart.

"Soooo, what do we do with Bill?" Dipper said questioningly, as he walked a few meters closer to get a better look at the unconscious teen. He seemed to be bleeding from a fresh cut on his head, likely caused by Mabel's attack. But getting a second look at the demon he couldn't help but wonder how he had been scared of the teen in the first place, intimating was not a word he would use to describe the human form.

"Depends!" Mabel was back to here cheery self as she jokingly elbowed her twin. "Think ford and Stan will let us have a new pet?!"

"Let's find out." Dipper said, her happiness rubbing off on him. "You take what we brought, and I'll carry the ex-triangle guy." Mabel nodded and happily took the bag from him as he went to carry the unconscious teen.

Dipper was extremely grateful for Bill being unconscious, seeing as they were a twenty minute walk away from the shake dragging him kicking and screaming would not have made for an easy trip. Carrying him was starting to become tiresome though. Dippers original plan of supporting him over his back was making it difficult to both walk and hold the extra weight, so he settled for a bridle style.

The trio neared the house, a whole hour ahead of schedule.

* * *

A/N: sorry I was hoping to make this chapter around 700+ words but I was loosing a lot of context so think of this like chapter 1.5 or something. Hopefully chapter 2 will be a lot longer.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins (and unconscious dream demon) were just about back at the mystery shack, when dipper started to have second thoughts on the whole let's bring the crazy possibly magical demon to the house of his mortal enemies plan.

"I'm just not so sure Mabel" he said as he looked quizzically down at the teen in his arms. "What's going to happen if he wakes up, has his magic and burns down the shack!" He took a deep breath to keep from yelling before he continued. "We don't even know why he's here, or why he looks like a human now."

"Dipper you're over thinking this." His twin chimed in. "Don't you think if Bill still had his powers he would have used them on us anyway?" Happily oblivious to her bothers destress. "And anyways if there is one thing Ford knows it's Bill, he'll be able to handle this. I just know it."

As they turned the corner of the forest path and onto the dirt driveway of the old Mystery Shack Bill yawned in his sleep. Dipper Let himself smile at the adorable sound, he couldn't help it. The demon had been so terrifying back when Mabel and him were twelve, but looking down at the scrawny teen four years later was anything but scary.

He didn't seem like he had changed in the looks regard, other then him being human he was still wearing black and yellow, and was as well dressed as ever. From what little he got to hear of his voice he didn't sound much different either. It didn't layer like it once did but the higher pitch was still a main feature of his speech.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice as he walked face first into the door of the shack. Mable laughing hysterically as her twin feel on his back, Bill coming down along with him.

Bill's eyes shot open in shook, but immediately closed agin at the pain of both being knocked out and falling to the ground. "Ouch, what did Shooting Star do to me." He muttered as he rubbed his head. Slowly opening his eye, this time able to take in his surroundings.

Bill's eye locked with those of a wildly blushing brunette. Mabel laughed even harder as Bill's flushed and scrambled to get off the other male. Dipper clearly embarrassed got to his feet.

Bill almost seemed scared of them, his one eye not covered by the eye patch darting between the two siblings standing above him. "D-don't freak out.. p-please?" He said the sentence more like a question then a plea. His voice shaking and faltering over every syllable.

Dipper offered him a hand to help him up, he moved a few feet backwards untrustingly. "Don't pretend like you're not scared of me Pine Tree... You should have learned already that people like me, aren't exactly trustworthy."

"So? Everyone deserves a second chance! We can help you, me and Mabel." Dipper said optimistically as he tried to get closer to him. Bill continue to match his pace as he pushed himself away, still on his back holding himself up with his forearms.

"You seriously can't be bringing up second chances! I've betrayed you and your family's trust before you even born! You Honestly think I'll ever change!?" Bill was desperately trying to hold back tears the emotion made clear in his slipping grasp on his voices stability. He seemed almost ashamed of himself, like he'd been ignoring these feelings all his life and is just know understand them.

Bills backwards avoidance of the other teen was cut short as he knocked into a wooden post separating the back porch from the ground. He tried to move around it but he wasn't as fast as the other male.

He felt Dippers arms wrap around him tightly until he could barely breathe. It was nice and warm, much better then the joy he once got from causing chaos. It was, wonderful. The feeling of tears overwhelming him.

"You can cry now you stupid dorito." Dipper was happily surprised when the teen not only let tears fall from his face but also wrapped his arms around him in return. It was the first time Bill had never cried, but today was a lot of firsts for Bill. He buried his face into his enemy letting himself just enjoy the foreign feelings of safety.

Mabel had abandoned laughter, replacing it with the camera on her phone. She knew blackmail when she saw it, and this was far to good to pass up.

* * *

A/N: I know I said in later chapters but things are about to suck and I really wanted to get a little shipping in before that happens.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. I've got exams next week and I'm desperately trying to find time to study. I wrote this at 4am in a panic and at the time of posting it's not spell checked whatsoever. Hope I can get time to write a new chapter soon.

* * *

Dipper and the ex-demon parted, Mabel quickly hiding her phone satisfied with the over twenty decent photos.

"You uhh... gonna be ok?" Dipper questioned awkwardly.

"If you are referring to this useless vessels troublesome displays of emotion, yes I'm sure I can keep it stable now." Bill replied as if he was reading a dictionary, much more grounded then moments ago. That or he was good at hiding his feelings.

"Oh well, that's good..." Dipper forced a smile. And rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Dipper offered a hand to help the other teen up. "I totally ship it." Mabel basically shouted as she bounced from one leg to another.

Dipper rolled his eyes at his sisters exuberant joy. "Will you please stop trying to get me to go out with anyone who looks at me. You said you would cut it out after that failure with Pacifica."

"Bro-bro, I say a lot of things." Mable responded just as happy as before.

"Guys we might have a problem..." bill mumbled. The two paid him no mind.

"I'm just saying I can handle myself just fine without all your 'help'" dipper shot back.

"Guys!" Bill shouted at the pines twins dead set on getting their attention. "Reds coming!" Bill pointed at the small window on the door, showing Wendy walking down the hall carrying some rather big looking boxes. If the kindest person in gravity falls knocked him out with a blunt rock he didn't want to think about what the axe wielding lumberjack might do when she got ahold of him.

"Quick, act natural!" Dipper shouted clearly confused on what exactly to do.

"I Don'T KnOW HoW TO Do THaT!" Bill shouted, panic evident in his voice. The door swung open.

"Yo Dip-dot, Mabes! Stan told me you two weren't going to be home till later. And who's your friend? never seen him before. He some tourist or something?" Wendy asked as she set down the two large boxes on the porch.

"Wendy, this is Bi-" Dipper was going to say Bill, but Bill elbowed him in the side stopping him just in time "William."

"Well William, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Wendy." She held out her hand. Bill looked at it as if he momentarily forgot what human interaction was being implied before he shook her hand with his.

"No the pleasure is all mine!" He hated the way his voice sounded. He was fairly sure she would figure out his identity, but she didn't even notice.

"So William, how long are you in town?"

"I'm moving here actually." Dipper face palmed. They we're digging themselves into a rather big whole. This wasn't going to end well.

"Oh fun, so where will you be staying then?" Wendy didn't seem to pick up on Dippers unraveling.

"He's sleeping in his car!" Mabel shouted before Bill could speak for himself. "We we're going to ask Stan and Ford if he could spend a few nights here in exchange for working in the gift shop!" Dipper had to hand it to her, that was a pretty good idea for something she came up with in under 5 seconds.

"well Stan's just eating lunch, he should be in the kitchen still. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unpaid bills to burn." Wendy picked up the two heavy looking box's once more and walked off towards the forest line.

"I think that went well!" Bill said mostly to himself once she was out of earshot. Dipper glared at him, 'well' was anything but how he would have describe that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks everyone for your supportive reviews I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far and I love seeing others prospective on events. Sorry to the person who wanted to see Mabel get punched in the face. I'll try to sneak it in eventually, but for now Mabel remains unpunched.

* * *

Mabel lead the way as the trio walked to the kitchen, Dipper and Bill close on her tail. "So what's the plan?" Mabel questioned as she paused between the hallway and living room. Getting a good enough view as she looked over the corner wall to see Stan and Ford in the kitchen. Ford seemed to be working on some high tech gun while Stan was eating a sandwich and reading the daily newspaper. The gun Ford was tinkering with didn't seem like a weapon, it looked like it had some other, less violent use.

"I don't want to lie to them." Dipper voiced in. "Wendy is one thing, but our own family? Mabel I don't think I could go through with that."

"Yes, but if we share my identity they WILL kill me." Bill added. "And it's not like Ford would have any problem recognizing me. I've known him for a good amount of his lifetime after all. All he needs is to hear my voice and he'll figure out who I am."

"We aren't going to let them hurt you!" Mabel shouted. She was incredibly relieved the Stan twins didn't hear her. "Look, I'm sorry I attacked you back there in the forest. But I wasn't thinking straight. Now we need to convince Ford and Stan you're not a threat. Then we can figure out why you're still alive."

Bill gulped, he forgot to mention why he was back. That Stupid axolotl! When the thing had said it would give him the ability to avoid his own death all those years ago, he assumed it was with his powers in tow. What did the creature even want from him? His magic was gone, likely absorbed by that amphibious god. So why hadn't he just killed him when he had the chance?

His train of thought was cut off by Dippers voice. "So how are we going to brake the knews to them?"

"We are going to have to make sure they aren't violent first. This is going to require extreme cation and planning." The trio were lost in thought as possible methods were questioned.

"Mabel and I are going to need to make the idea of you alive seem possible, other wise the shock of you living might have the same reaction on them as us."

"But you are going to need some sort of proof, and disclosing any would risk them realizing that I'm not only alive, but weakened."

No one noticed as Stan got up, washed his plate, and made his way to hallway leading to the shop. The same hallway the three where now hiding in. He walked through the living room and was just about to find the three teens when he thought he heard someone talking just around the corner.

"Where are we going to hide him anyways? Maybe we can keep him in our room?" Came the quite voice of Mabel. What was his niece talking about? And what was she hiding?

"I swear if she brings home another stray pet and begs me to keep it agin I'm going to lose my mind." Stan grumbled under his breath.

"It's to risky Mabel. What if someone else finds him in there? Do you know how hard it would be to explain why some random teenager was in our room? Stan would never trust us again!" Dipper added.

Now Stan was really confused. Why was Dipper in on this? Random teenager? He didn't like the sound of that.

"And sorry to break it to you Mabel, but I'd rather take my chances with the Stans then live off what you can take from the kitchen while I hide in your old closet, I don't even want to imagine how bad that place must smell." Where hade he heard that voice!? It struck an alarm in Stan's mind like the fire of a gun. It seemed like something from a dream or long forgotten memory. It was the voice of something horrible.

Stan had to know, he took a deep breath and slipped around the corner. His eyes locked with the strangely recognizable teenager. The eyes staring back at him only made the alarm in his head ring louder. Then it all came back to him, he took a step back in a mix of fear and shock.

"Ford!"

"What is it Stanley, I'm working?"

"You might want to get in here!"


End file.
